


Baby, Baby Oh!

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deal with it :), M/M, Niall loves JB :d XX., So bieberific :D xx.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves JB songs :D xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of JB's Baby...  
> Thank you very much.

Niall’s POV

It was a typical Sunday for me and my boyfriend Liam. He was cleaning on the garage while I was seating on the couch and listening to my Justin Bieber songs. I felt a sudden kick from my swelling bump. I was almost near my due date. Liam and the other lads, Harry, Louis and Zayn already prepared all of the things I and my babies needed if ever I pop out soon. I remember Liam’s reaction when I blew out the news to him.

*FLASBACK*

I feel a wave of nausea when I woke up this morning. Liam was beside me snoring softly. We were been a couple three years ago since we both auditioned in X Factor and got in one band, One Direction. Since then, Liam and I became inseparable. Fans called as Niam Horyne. I never expect that certain teasing and cuddling would end up of me and him as a couple. At first I was really scared, the fans might judge us and the management might fire us but it turns out pretty well. Harry, Louis and Zayn were all supportive for the both of us. Liam was so sweet to me and so caring. He never fails to amaze me. I never thought I would find my true love in him.

I got up in the bed and dash through the bathroom sink and puke out. I felt that I’ve been released all that I’ve ate that night. I weakly grip on the edge of the sink, my knees were getting weak and I was trembling. I felt a soft rub in my back. I look up at Liam who looks at me with a concern in his sleepy eyes.

“Hey, Baby, you alright?” I nod at him. He gently pulled me up and cuddles me into the bed. I was a bit feeling so off these past few months, 2 months exactly. Liam was been worrying about it but I just brush him off.

“Baby, you really had to go to a clinic for checkups perhaps.” He said as he lay beside me.

I shook my head and it makes my dizziness matters worst. “No baby.”

“You starting to worry me baby.” I hear desperation on his voice.

“I’m fine just a bug.” I said to make him not worry too much about me.

“No, you’re not fine baby; I’ll just schedule you a Doctor’s appointment.” He informed as he gathers me up and put me back to bed.

Next morning I find myself waiting to be called in the Doctor’s office. Liam was with me of course. I was really nervous. I don’t know what to do. I felt Liam gently hug me. “Hey you’ll be alright. I’m here for you no matter what happens.”

As the Doctor called my name Liam holds my hand and leads me through the door.

Present…

That day changes everything, some in a bad way but definitely in a good way. Liam was so shock and happy at the same time. I was incredibly shock at the thought of it. I never knew I was able to be pregnant and Liam was the father of it.

“You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart” I was currently listening to Justin Bieber song Baby, my all time favorite song. Justine was a dear friend of ours. I sometimes knew that Liam was a little bit jealous whenever I talk about JB and I always assure him that JB was always be a friend.

“Are we an item?

Girl quit playin'

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'?

Said there's another as you look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time” I was singing the song when I felt my babies kick. I knew it; my babies will love JB songs like I love it too. The house was so clean like Liam what’s though I really told him that it was fine to mess a little.

“And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)” I keep on singing along to the song even wiggling my swollen feet over the couch. Liam was outside car washing. I lift my head to look at him. Half naked while seriously washing the car and I can’t help but to smile at him. Louis and Harry were supposed helping him but they encounter a small problem that they didn’t bother to tell us while Zayn was on Perrie’s house.

“Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool

But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything

I'll buy you any ring

Cause I'm in pieces

Baby fix me

And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around” Didn’t I tell you that JB was also the twins God father? Oh I forgot. Getting hook on his Baby song. I find myself massaging my swelling bump. I was really excited for my twins along with Liam. The apartment we just bought last year was complete with nursery. A big nursery for our baby twins. Louis and Harry was the one who fix up everything while Zayn help Liam to go shopping and when I said shopping they almost literally bought the whole baby section.

“And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

 

[Justin:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm sixteen and I thought that you'd be mine,

I used to tweet you and text you and call you and hit you on Facebook all the time,

But, but, but now your gone,

So far along that I can't even find you,

You know that feeling when you leave your love and it's right behind you,

Can't believe that you did me wrong,

We were on i-Chat all night long,

Listening to our favorite songs,

She was wrong I am gone,

I thought I loved her, never put no one above her,

Yeah she was my lover, but now onto another like...” I kept singing as my little brats kicking my stomach making me laugh at the thought that they were dancing over JB’s song.

“Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

 

Baby, baby, baby ohhh

Like

Baby, baby, baby, noo

Like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

I though you'd always be mine (mine)

 

I'm gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone” The song were about to end when I felt that the kick was change. I felt a sharp kick shot through me. Braxton kick maybe. I try to get up but I fell on the couch as the kick was so painfully. A hot liquid was gliding down my knees.

“Oh oh, my water just broke. Aw aw aw.” I said as I try to push upward. Liam was concentrating on washing the car but it seems that he was almost done.

I open the door gripping hard at the frame of it. Holding my swelling hard bump.

“Baby, baby Oh!” I was calling him.

He turns and looks at my pained face.

“Hey, you’re singing again that song?” He chuckled. I grip on his hand.

“Do I look singing at you?” I felt a sharp pain and made me grip on his hand and my bump.

“Oh My God, are you having contraction?” he asks.

I can’t help but to cried out, “Are you gonna ask me a questions or you’ll gather the things and lead me to the hospital!!!????” I yelled at him.

He was like the flash as he gathers the things on the apartment. He even yelled as he called Zayn, Harry and Louis.

Exactly 12: 00 noon I conceive bouncing baby boys. Heather Justin Horan Payne and Winter Justin Horan Payne. Credits to my dear friend Justin Bieber.

 

 

\-----

I don't own JB song :D xx

just love listning on it :D xx


End file.
